Saloon Bartender
:"I never expected a soft-spoken, unarmed young fella like you..." ::::::::-Saloon Bartender Bartenders run the saloon and gives Dillon food whenever he wanted by pay, or on the house (during the final day only). They tell Dillon about the villagers who are asking for his help. They reappear in Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger. In the second game title, ordering a drink from them will cause them to talk a little bit about what is going on in town, in the world, or just their opinions on the situation. In Dillon's Dead-Heat Breakers, ''only one bartender appears, under the name "Garrison". Characteristics Physical Appearence ?? Personality ?? History ?? Quotations (in DRW) Any village ---- ''After returning to the village: Saloon Bartender: - You did well today. You deserve a break! If you select Eat Dinner, paying the bill of 180: The Saloon Bartender will always offer you the same dishes in that stage (you have 3-special dishes, one for each day you stayed in that village). Each dish will give you an "answer" or feedback, whether it is a comment from Saloon Bartender or Russ complaining about Dillon because of the vegetables he leaves on his plate after eating. PS: The dishes of S03D2, S04D3, S05D1, S05D3, S06D2, S07D2, S08D1, S09D1, S09D3, S10D1, S10D2, S10D3 contains Russ comments. The S10D3 are separeted of this table. ---- These quotations have comments of Russ: PS: The dishes of S03D2, S04D3, S05D1, S05D3, S06D2, S07D2, S08D1, S09D1, S09D3, S10D1, S10D2, S10D3 contains Russ comments. The S10D3 are separeted of this table. If you select Eat Dinner in the 10th Stage The Last Stand for seconds... Saloon Bartender: - You tore things up out there today... Tonight's meal is on the house! ::Sliced mountain onions. Your final challenge... Russ: - Make sure you eat up tonight. It's your last night. ::Show me how much a strong guy like you can eat! Dillon eats and leaves 8 onion's slices on the plate. Russ: - No! (8 slices) After the first dish, select Eat Dinner again: Saloon Bartender: - You want seconds? Sorry, that's all you're getting. ::I'm not going to waste good money for you to turn your nose up again... Russ: - Tut... I'm so disappointed with you, bro. ---- If you select Eat Dinner again (inside of another village except for the Last Stand): Saloon Bartender: - You're up for seconds? Ok, coming up! The Bartender offers the same dish again... If select Quest (any village): Saloon Bartender: - Hold on for just a second... He return with the villager who is waiting for help to complete a task, or doubt that you can take a challenge. Enter here one of the client's quest. After you accept some quest, he says: Saloon Bartender: - We're counting on you, ranger. If is the 3rd Day in the village, and you have some unfinished quests with the villagers, he says: Saloon Bartender: - It's seems you've got some unfinished business... Select one of the client's quests on this village, if you succeded or failed in this quest. If is the 3rd Day in the village and you select Eat Dinner: Saloon Bartender: - You tore things up out there today... Tonight's meal is on the house! Quotations (in TLR) Any village ---- After returning to the village: Saloon Bartender: - ?? Bartender.png|Dillon talking to the bartender 6.png Untitled2.png|Bartender defending Russ from Nomad Trivia * One Salloon Bartender owns a shotgun, as is shown during a cutscene in The Last Ranger. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Last Ranger Characters Category:The Rolling Western Characters Category:The Dead Heat Breakers characters